Late Night Madness
by ShinigamiOfHeaven
Summary: This is a story I wrote based on the song 'Late Night Madness'. Based in a world were the deformed are sent away so that society wont have to deal with them, an unusal bunch of deformed band together to escape Koo Island: their prision.
1. Chapter 1

This is the first time I've written a story based on a song... Hmmm, I wonder how it will end out?  
I have _no_ idea how many chapters this story will have, nor if it will continue with another booked based on 'Dark Woods Circus' - we'll just wait and see XD

If there are any problems or characters who you think are OOC then let me know. Since this is the first chapter, I tried to incorpirate all the characters, but I've ended up missing out on Rin and Len (eep!)

If you are confused about who is who, here is the basic low down:

Fay Diana: Miku Hatsune  
Lou 'Fly' Deluxe: Mekio  
Shan: Kaito  
(When Rin and Len come into the picture, I will put their names down cause I haven't got them yet. Eep!)

Please read and comment. Any kind of feed back is welcome~

Late Night Madness

**Chapter 1 –**

"... and that is all I remember." She replies meekly, her hair falling over her face as she hangs her head in defeat. The man sitting opposite her was not content with this. Picking up another cigarette with two stubby fingers, he lights its, puffs, and blows the smoke into her face. She coughs, using one hand to fan the air around her, as he smiles at her, his yellow stained teeth showing. "Now, Miss. Fay, I know that is not all you remember." His voice was booming and commanding. It made her cringe as she sinks lower into her chair. The cold, concrete room felt like a box that she was stuck in. Her exposed arms and legs were already numb from sitting for too long, and she desperately needed to go to the bathroom. "That's all I remember, it's the truth." She mummers. Sometimes it was better to forget than to remember. He raised an eyebrow, still not content, as he stands and leaves the room. "Please escort her back to room 01." He says to the guard waiting outside. The man salutes before walking in and grabbing hold of her arm. She stumbles to her feet and yanks her arm out of his grip as she begins to walk.

_I hate this_, she thinks as he pushes her forward.  
_I hate being treated like this. I hate how I'm seen to be so different. I'm just like them, I'm not a monster. I'm not different._

They stop walking outside a room, the door plastered in big red numbers '01'. The man unlocks the door, opening it outwards as she stumbles inside. It was a white room that looked like mattresses had been laid around it. But it was just to trick the eye into thinking that the room was comfortable and nice. It was cold and always damp. It wasn't a proper room, but one of the best and biggest in this facility. Fay turned around to see the guard close the door, the sound of the locks 'click' into place. She falls to the ground, deflated, as she sits and watches the door. There wasn't much else she could do, not in a blank, empty room. She wasn't able to meet new people or get some fresh air. The only times she was allowed out of the room was when he summoned her for their little 'interviews' as he called them, Or to go to the bathroom: which she needed to use desperately. But she didn't stand, she had gotten used to being ignored as she called out for help. No one here would listen to her. She was alone and a cast away.

But it wasn't always like this.

Three years ago the name Fay would cause people everywhere to ask "Do you mean Fay Diana?" Fay was a teen idol with a passion for music. She would sing about her life and about what she saw. She would visit the elderly and see small children at school. She would attend parties that payed, dor concerts monthly and had the occasionally fun every once in a while. She had friends and family who loved her, along with a possible boyfriend. Life was perfect for her, until the accident.

"I'm sorry."

Those words came from everyone. Friends who she had known since she was little stoped smiling at her and began to ignore her existence. She wasn't payed to sing at parties anymore. The children at schools would run in fear. The elderly she visited would tell her to leave. There were no more concerts. Her 'boyfriend' looked at her in disgust. Her family sent her to Koo Island.

"It's a very nice place." They had said. "I heard it helped those in you're... condition." They had spoke with kind words, smiles on their faces. But Fay had always been good with expressions. She could tell they were faking it.

They despised her too.

Now she lives on Koo Island where the deformed live away from society. She was placed in the 'special' program. She wasn't the first, and defiantly not the last. Dr. Tim Slur was in charge of helping her with her 'deformity' as they called it. It was a scientific term for those who were 'cast aside'. What they did was to make you forget who you were, everything about you're past, and turn you into an empty shell. It was a form of torture that no one on the outside knew about. And no one from Koo Island was ever seen again. You couldn't escape, you were trapped. It was a prison.

Fay had spent so much time in her little room. It had no windows, only one door that face into a corridor where florescent lights shone night and day. She had no concept of time. When food came she ate. When the door was opened she left. When new clothes were thrown at her she changed. Yet she still didn't understand in what way she was deformed. She was born a normal girl, but after the accident she was considered deformed. She wasn't really, was she?

"Good evening, Miss. Fay. How are you today?"

"... Evening Dr. Slur. I'm fine." _I hate it here..._

"Today, I want you to tell me about why you're here. Can you do that?"

"Ummm... alright, I can try." _I can't stand it here. I want to go, I want to leave!_

"From what I can remember, it would have been three years ago in a small town called Lithe Harbour, off the coast. I was doing a tour around the country when we had to stop for a while. The driver was getting tired and he needed a break. So we all agreed. I went into town on my own, to see if I could find something to eat. The food we had was alright, but I felt like something sweet. So I went into town and found the nearest supermarket. I went in, found something sweet, paid for it, and left. I was walking back when I heard some people auguring across the road. I didn't hear what they were yelling about, nor did I pay much attention to them. I turned my back to them and continued walking when I heard it: the sound of a car horn and tires squealing. I just managed to turn around as the car hit me. Then, nothing; I blacked out. When I came to, I was in a hospital. I had been in a coma for two and a half years and my parents were about to give up on me. That was when I was told: told that my leg had been shattered and shortened. I would forever be impaired with a limp." _I'm hated, I'm despised._

_I want to disappear. I want to forget._

Fay sat in silence as Dr. Slur opened the door and let another child enter. She was a much older woman in her early 20's. She was wearing a red tracksuit with her exposed flesh to her neck covered in bandages. She looked at Fay with distant eyes before smiling warmly at the girl. "This is rare." She said as she sat on the seat next to the shaking teenager. "I haven't seen anyone in a very long time." Dr. Slur smiled grimly at her before turning back to Fay. "We are on a tight schedule here. I hope you don't mind that we combine you're sessions?" Fay shock her head as the woman scoffed. "You don't really have a choice." She said to Fay as she picked up a cigarette and held it out to Dr. Slur. The man reluctantly lit it as she inhaled it deeply before sighing. "You have to do as you're told in this place."

"Why are you here?" Fay asks, ignoring the presence of the doctor. She hadn't met anyone else here who was like her. There was nowhere to meet up so how could she? The woman smiled and pointed to a bandaged foot. "I'm diseased." She replied curtly. "My skin rots of its own accord and its spreading to every inch of my body."

"That's awful!" Fay exclaims as she looks at her kindly. "Were you born that way?" The woman shrugged and took another puff. "You tell me? Doctors haven't told me a thing and I know you're not like the rest of us: you're very different." She smiles as Fay looks away. She was different; she wasn't like everyone else in this place. She was born normal but due to an accident became deformed. What would life have been like if she was born this way? "Is it hard not understanding why you're here?" The woman asked bluntly. Fay looked up, startled before looking away. "If you know why a leg makes you deformed, then you tell me."

"It's not your leg that's the deformity: it's your mind, your soul, your voice. When the accident happened, you changed not physically, but mentally. That's why you're here, get it?" Fay stiffened as the words hit home. She was right: her leg might be different now, shortened, but it wasn't her physical features that has resulted her to this place; it was her mental features.

"I don't know you're name."

"I'm Fay." _I'm falling..._

"Fay, that's a nice name. Do you have a last name too?"

"Yes." _Yet I'm floating too. _"It's Diana."

"So you're Fay Diana? Nice name. I'm Lou Deluxe, but you can call me Fly."

"Why Fly?" _I feel like something is guiding me._

"Because, birds have wings which allow them to fly. One day, I want to fly away from this place. I want to fly away from here, far away. I want to be free."

_It's not a 'something' but a 'someone' who is pulling me away from the darkness.  
Fly. I wish to fly too._

Dr. Slur left the two girls alone as he walked to a different room. He didn't see the worry in letting some of the patients meet each other. Getting to know one another might be beneficial. Knocking on the room with the numbers 'XX' in red letters, he opened the room to revel a boy sitting cross-legged on the floor, his arms bound by a white straight jacket. Hearing the door open, he lifted his head to revel pale blue skin. He smiled; teeth jiggered as a blue scarf lay discarded beside him. His mattered hair looked gooey and sticky to touch, oozing with an oil of its own. The rank smell of rotting fish covered the room as Dr. Slur covered his nose with his hand. He hated coming into this room, but it couldn't be helped. "Dr. Slur," the boy said, his voice ringing crisp and clean. "What a pleasant surprise."

"It's time to go, Shan." The boy's smile widened as he lifted himself to his feet. "I was wondering when you would get to me. Tell me, who else shall be joining us?"

"The twins from room '02', that revolting girl you requested from room '00' and that new girl from room '01'." Shan smiled again, a sliver of drool escaping his lips. "Perfect." He cooed. "This is going to be one interesting day.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Chapter 2 is up and running!

I would just like to say how excited I am to receive a review for this story; it really made me jump with glee ^.^

I have finally found a name for Rin and Len (yay!) along with something interesting about them. But, you'll have to read to find out what that is.

Okay, here's the name list again:

Late Night Madness

Fay Diana: Miku Hatsune  
Lou 'Fly' Deluxe: Mekio  
Shan: Kaito  
Rin and Len: Viv and Nick Slur

Chapter 2 –

Shan sat on a white wooden chair as Fay and Fly sat opposite him on a white couch. Fay was holding her feet to her chest and looking down, Fly holding a cigarette to her lips, smoking and breathing in deeply. He examined the teenage girl; her dark hair falling over her face as she drew circles on her knee with her slender white fingers. "So who we waiting on?" Fly asks as she extinguishes the cigarette. Shan looks up at her and smiles. "Just a pair of twins."

Dr. Slur opened the door which caused everyone to turn their heads. Two children, a girl and a boy in identical looking clothing, waltz in with a smile on their petite little faces. "Shan!" The girl cries as she bounds into the room, her brother standing there a little awkward before following his twin. Dr. Slur closed the door behind them; leaving the four of them alone.

"Viv." Shan says as he receives a hug from the girl. "And hello to you too Nick." The boy shuffles his feet as he looks to Fay. Their eyes meet briefly before she looks away.

"So what's going on?" Nick asks. "I thought we weren't allowed to meet others on the island."

"Yeah, I mean, I found it strange when I met Shan." Fly replies as she lights another cigarette. Viv rolls her eyes. "Shan mentioned you liked to smoke." She coos. Fly shrugs before taking in a deep breath and blowing out the smoke towards the girl. She coughs and waves in front of her face before laughing.

"Why are you here?" Fay asks, causing everyone to turn towards her.

"Huh?" The twins reply in unison.

"I mean, why are you here? How are you deformed?"

"We're not." Viv replies, her legs crossed as she rocks back and forth on her seat. "But we've been in here our whole life."

"Why?" They look to each other before replying "We were told we could be useful. Don't know how, though." Fay nods her head as she looks to Shan. While waiting for the twins, they hadn't talked at all which made her feel unconfutable.

_And that blue skin of his, its so, un-natural._ She thinks as she looks to everyone else in the room.  
_How is it that he's so different to us all?_

They talked for a while, mainly Shan, Viv and Fly. They talked about things that Fay couldn't relate to, or didn't understand. Life on Koo Island was so different to outside. She wasn't used to it and wasn't sure if she ever would be. "Hey Fay," Shan says, causing her to jump in her seat. "Y-yeah?"

"What's you're opinion?"

"What?" _I feel strange…_

"What do you think? Or have you been in a daze?"

"I-I've been in a daze. S-sorry." _It feels as if I belong for once._

He smiled as Nick and Viv look at each other in turn. "I'm sorry, but we didn't catch you're name." Viv says as she stands in front of Fay. Fay sinks lower into the couch as Fly rests a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "It's alright." She says, making the girl feel a little better. "They don't bite."

"My names Fay Diana."

"Fay? Nice name. Well I'm Viv Slur, and that's my brother Nick."

Fay's head shot up in surprise when she heard their names. "Slur? As in Dr. Slur?" Viv and Nick nodded in unison. "Yeah, funny huh? We're his only children yet he locks us up in this place. Shan here has been our only friend since, like, forever."

"And how long have you been in here, Shan?" Fay says the name with caution.

"My whole life." He replies. "Hey Viv, do you mind unbinding my arms?"

"Sure." She walks over to where he is sitting as he turns in his seat. Fly nudges Fay as she leans in, the smell of fresh smoke evident on her breath. "How're you hanging?" Fay shrugs as she watches Shan slid his arms out of the straight jacket. He flexes the joints before rotating his shoulders clockwise then counter-clockwise. His arms were bare as he wore a short sleeved shirt. The blue of his skin darkened as it travelled up his arm, making Fay gasp in surprise. He looked up and smiled. "After a while, you get used to it. It's not that bad though, I don't have it that bad. Do I Fly?"

"Buzz off." She replies with a smirk on her face. "I can at least appear normal." They all laugh, Fay joining in as she is caught in the moment.

Things were looking up for her.

"I heard that you're good a singing Fay." Nick says, breaking their laughter. Fay looks away shyly as she nods her head. "Would you mind singing for us?" He asks. She looks at them, stunned, before shaking her head. "I don't think I can anymore."

"Why not?" Viv asks. She placed the straight jacket on the floor as she began humming. "I could sing along with you."

"I don't know what to sing, let alone if you would know the song." Fay replies meekly. She burries her face in her knees as she hears a song she remembers from her childhood.

_"Down by the river, she waited all alone. Waiting for a lone wolf, to come and help her out."_

Fay raised her head to see Viv with her eyes closed and singing. Viv stoped, opened her eyes, and looked to Fay, smiling. Grabbing Fay's hands, she pulls the girl to her feet. "Come on! Sing with me." Fay looks at the enthusiastic girl and smiles, feeling free for the first time in ages.

_Things might be better here_

_"Down by the river, she waited all alone. Waiting for a lone wolf, to come and help her out." _Viv begins to sing again as Fay joins in.

_"Soon the sun will fall, and the moon begins to rise. A time where people wait, and a time when people cry."_

_"Down by the river, she waited all alone. Waiting for a lone wolf, to come and help her out.  
Soon the sun will fall, and the moon begins to rise. A time where people wait, and a time when people cry." _They continue to sing, Shan humming along with Fly and Nick clapping a beat. It felt like hours before a silent knock could be heard from the door. Shan froze, along with Nick and Viv. "Quickly!" He hisses as he picks up the jacket and places it on. Viv and Nick were at the door, just in case someone came in. Fly was sitting down, away from Shan. Fay was the only one standing and close enough to help.

Their eyes lock briefly before Fay runs towards him as he turns around. She looks at the straps and buckles down the back as she begins to panic. "I don't know what to do!" She shrieks. He turns his head slightly so that they are looking at each other in the eye. His dark blue eyes pierce her pale green eyes as a sort of understanding pass between the pair. "Please." He whispers, just loud enough for her to hear. She nods her head and begins to strap him up.

She was just tying the last buckle in place before the door opened and Dr. Slur entered. He looked at them all as Fay shied away from his glare. "I see you all had a pleasant time." He says as Viv and Nick were escorted out of the room. "Yeah, well it beats staying in a room all day." She smiles sweetly at the man before standing. She turns to Fay and Shan, her smile warming the pair in the loss they know they soon will lose too. "It was nice while it lasted." She said before leaving the room too.

A man then entered the room and lifted Shan to his feet violently. "Hey," he said, looking the man in the face while smiling wickedly, sending a shiver down the mans spine. "I do know how to walk." He turns around to face Fay as she stood and looked at him. "We'll try and do this again, promise." He says before being lead out of the room. She watches him go as Dr. Slur walks towards her.

"How was it?" He asked.

"It was, different." _Don't go._

"Was it nice?"

"Yeah, it was." _Please, don't leave me alone._

He smiled before beckoning someone forward. They grabbed her arm gently before pulling her along with him. They walked down white corridors, passed by rooms marked with red numbers; '02' and '00' and one marked with the letters 'XX" before reaching her room, '01'. "Home sweet home." The man said before she walked in and sat on the floor, knees to chest and head down. The door closed as she began rocking back and forth.

_I don't want to be alone. _She thinks as tears well up in her eyes.  
_I want to be back in that room, I want to be with everyone. I want to be sitting next to Fly, and have Viv chirping away. I want quiet Nick to sit and smile at his twin. And I want Shan to tease us quietly. I don't want to be alone._

_Please, I want to forget._

_"Down by the river, she waited all alone. Waiting for a lone wolf, to come and help her out.  
Soon the sun will fall, and the moon begins to rise. A time where people wait, and a time when people cry." _She repeats over and over again, her quiet singing sad and full of regret. She wanted to forget in order to escape.

She wanted to escape from this rotting place.


	3. Chapter 3

Ahhhh~ another chapter done. I feel so complete now XD  
But I feel scared also. I know that when this chapter gets posted, and people begin to read it, I feel like I will get a lot of angry comments about how it ended.

Please don't yell at me! It's just how the story came to me! I didn't plan for it to go this way~ *cries*

Anywho, I feel like this story is easier to write than me 'Death Note' one which I kinda feel sad about. I only started this one on Friday (when I actually got the idea too) which is, again, kinda sad.  
But! That's how some things turn out, can't do anything about it XD  
So here are the names for my characters again (just a helpful little reminder)

Fay Diana: Miku Hatsune  
Lou 'Fly' Deluxe: Meiko  
Shan: Kaito  
Rin and Len: Viv and Nick Slur

Late Night Madness

Chapter 3 –

It seemed like weeks before the five of them could meet again. This second meeting was more pleasant than the first: Fay was able to talk more and opened up to everyone; Shan was finding new ways to tell when someone was coming instead of waiting for the usual knock. Viv was a little quieter but still managed to do her fair share of talking while Nick spoke a bit more too. Fly was on her usual spot, smoking a freshly lit cigarette and joining in the ruckus they made.

The meetings were the only thing that Fay looked forward to on Koo Island.

Fay was waiting in the room, everyone else being brought there. Shan had told them that if they ever needed to meet, to ask someone to organise it and it would happen. Shan was usually the one to ask for the meetings, but on this day it was Fay.

She needed to talk to them, to talk about something urgent. Something that was bothering her.

Fly was the first one to arrive, as usual. She entered the room and looked at Fay in surprise before sitting down. "I expected Shan to be here." She said honestly. Fay nods her head in understanding. "I know, but I needed to talk to you all first."

Viv and Nick were next as they, too, had the same reaction and Fly did upon entering the room. Fay repeated her answer as Nick sat down next to Fly, leaving Viv the only one standing. It was a while before Shan entered, looking a little beat up as he limped in. He looked up at everyone as he sat on his seat and smiled. "I have to admit, you have perfect timing." He said as he leaned back and let out a deep sigh. Viv and Nick looked away, Fly more interested in her cigarette as Fay looked at him, shocked.

"Shan, what on earth...?" She musted before his head shot back. "Don't worry about it, not worth the worry." He says casually before looking at all of them. "Can I ask, first, who requested this meeting?" Fay stood up. "I did." She says as Viv takes the vacant seat next to her twin. Fay turns around before looking back to Shan. "Do you want me to help you with those?" She asks as she points to the jacket. He shakes his head. "No need. Why did you call for the meeting?" Fay took in a deep breath. She thought it would be easy to explain to them all since they had grown closer, but as she was about to speak, the words got caught in her throat. She was choking on her words.

Shan could see this and stood arm, arms still bound by the jacket, as he leaned in close and placed his forehead to hers. "It's alright." He says gently. "Just take your time." She closes her eyes as Viv and Nick hold each other's hand tightly. Fly extinguishes her cigarette before standing and placing a reassuring hand to the trembling girls shoulder. Fay had it all planed out, she knew what she was going to say. So why couldn't she say it now?

"I'm fine, really." She says as she gently pushes Shan away while taping Fly's hand. She looks at them both in turn before smiling. "I'm fine now." They nod their heads and sit down as Fay breaths in before speaking.

"I had a dream last night that frightened me. I'm not sure what it means and I don't want to tell Dr. Slur about it... he wouldn't understand. I thought, well, because we are all trapped here, that you guys might understand. You see, in this dream I'm sitting in a car. There's no one driving yet the car is swerving away. The wheel is turning like someone is in control but I just can't see them. We're driving along the same road, an endless road when I realize that nothing's changing. I then look out to see the car on a giant treadmill and the scenery that I was seeing; it was just a roll of paper looping over and over again. I try to open the door but it's locked. All the doors are locked. And I'm trapped in this car, I can't leave, I can't move, I'm stuck to my seat. I begin to panic. I blink, and the scenery changes.

I'm now on a beach in a tent. The sound of the waves crashing onto the sand I soothing and calming and I begin to relax. I hear children laughing and seagulls competing with each other for food. It's nice and peaceful, until a siren rings. The laughing turns to screams as people yell 'Tsunami! Tsunami!' As I look out of the small flap of the tent, I see these giant waves cascading towards the beach. I begin to panic again as I struggle to open the tent. The zip is caught and I can't pull it open. I'm trapped as the first wave crashes into the tent and sends me spiralling to the ground. Soon water begins to pour in as I lay on the floor. I feel like I'm glued to the ground, I can't move or turn my head. All I can do is wait for the water to engulf me. I close my eyes.

When I open them again I'm not wet, nor am I on the beach. I don't know where it is, or what it is or what you can call it; all I know is that I'm falling down a black pit. It's never ending, and I'm just falling. No light, no sound, nothing. I try screaming but my voice gets swallowed up by the vast darkness. I feel cold and alone. I... I don't ever want to be alone." She looks to the ground, wrapping her arms around her body as everyone else remains silent.

How were they supposed to react to what she had just said?

_They're different to me, _Fay thinks as she sinks to the ground, her knees hitting the cold, white tiled floor.  
_They're all different to me. They can't help me, they can't save me. I'm falling and they aren't there. I can't fly away! I can't escape! Why can't I move? Why won't they let me leave?_

"You feel trapped, huh?" Nick says, breaking the silence. Fay looks up at him as he looks down in pain. "I know the feeling." He continues. "It's something that consumes you, fills you up until you feel like you're about to burst. It hurts not talking about it, but hurts even more when you try to destroy it. The feeling of the world colliding on you, that the world is only trying to make your life worse, we all know what that feeling is, we all feel that." He looks up, their eyes meeting as she begins to cry. She didn't want to, not in front of them, but by telling them about her dream, she felt relived.

"Don't ever think that you're alone." Fly says as she stands and walks towards the girl. "We are all in this together, right guys?" Nick and Viv both smile as Shan rocks back in his chair. "Yeah, we're all in this together." He says.

Fly, Nick and Viv leave the room, leaving Shan and Fay alone. Dr. Slur had allowed the pair to spend some more time together, at the request of Shan. Fay was a little nervous, still not used to the unusually blue boy. Shan had gathered she felt awkward in his presence as he slid to the floor. She watched him as they remained silent. She was worried about him, since he came in all beaten up and she could tell his leg was in pain. "Are you sure you're alright?" She asks caustically before looking away. She could feel butterflies in her stomach as he turned towards her. He sighed before answering. "Yeah, just the usual stuff. You wouldn't believe what they put me though, those bastards."

That was the first time Fay ever heard him say something so violent, with so much venom. It made her cringe with fear. His voice was so forceful, so menacing. She was scared of him. He noticed this straight away and looked away, ashamed. "I'm sorry," he says quietly. "I shouldn't have seemed to menacing."

"I-It's alright. You seem to have it hard. I-I mean, just when you came in... You were, well-"

"Limping?" She nodded her head. He smiled and shook his head. "Yeah, like I said: you wouldn't believe what they put me though."

"Like what?" _Are you alone too?_

"You really want to know?" He asks, a little surprised and reluctant.

She nods her head. _You're more than just alone, aren't you?_

He takes in a deep breath before speaking. "They do things to some of the children here." He begins before stopping as the door swings open. Two men walked in, one of them in baggy clothing as the other one wore a white torn singlet and faded jeans, as they saw Fay and smirked in delight. "Who's the pretty little girl?" The man in the singlet cooed as he walked towards Fay. She shied away from him as Shan stood up. His face was grim and cold; the warmth that once resonated from him was shut away. Fay looked up at him in awe and worry. Did he know them?

The man at the door walked towards Shan as he grabbed the boy's jacket and flung him aside to get a better look at the girl cowering on the floor. "She new here?" He asked his friend. The other man grabbed a hold of Shan and turned to his friend, shrugging in the process. "Dunno. She could be one of them." He says, pointing to Shan. "A deformed? This girl? No way! She can't be one of them." He bends down, the smell of old liquor fresh on his breath. She looked away, disgusted as he grabbed her arm and hauled her to her feet. She let out a quiet cry of pain as he looked at her, enticed. "Nice body." He says, pressing her against the wall. "Mind if I explore it?" He laughs as Shan begins to struggle under the other mans grasp.

The man in the singlet laughed at Shan's struggle as the one holding Fay drew himself closer to her body. "What do you think you are doing?"

The pair turned around to face Dr. Slur, the one holding Fay letting her drop to the floor while the other one let go of Shan's jacket. "Just collecting out patient, doctor." The man in the singlet replied as he turned towards Shan. "He's a little over due." Shan glared at him as he was dragged out of the room. Dr. Slur looked at Fay as she hugged her knees to her chest. She was just comprehending what had just happened a few seconds ago. It was hard to understand, and for once in her life, was grateful to see the doctor as he called for someone to escort her to her room.

Shan looked over his shoulder to see Fay being escorted out of the room and let a small sigh escape from his lips. The two men standing on either side of him were grumbling to each other about the doctor when they turned towards him. "So tell, Shan, who is that girl?" The liquor smelling one asked. His friend nudged Shan in the ribs. "Oh, her?" He said casually, trying to keep his anger from showing in his voice. "I dunno, just some random. Why?" Both men were grinning wildly at each other as they led him to a red room.

Shan froze when he saw the room and looked at them both. "You see, Shan." One of them said as the door opened. "We don't want to hurt your friend; all we want is a little fun."

"So, if you tell us what room she's in, we won't stick you in here." Shan could hear tutored screams emanating from behind the door, or they could be echoes of past occupants. He began to shake his head when he stopped and thought about what he was going to do. He had been in that room before, and when he came out he wasn't able to talk, move let alone breathe properly for months. Could he withstand the room for Fay?

It wasn't really a question of 'could he?' but more of a 'would he?'

He turned to both men and breathed in deeply before looking at them both. "You really want to know?" They nodded their heads, their wicked smile making Shan regret what he was about to say. "Room '01'."


	4. Chapter 4

Yay! Yay! Yay!  
Another chapter done and dusted.

I have to say, I didn't expect to get NOTHING about the last chapter. I thought _some_ people might have yelled at me.  
*Sigh* Oh well, at least I didn't have to worry too much! XD

While I was writing this, I wasn't listening to 'Late Night Madness' and 'Dark Woods Circus' on a continues repeat.

God I love those songs!

But, by listening to them both, I got some inspiration.  
I hope I don't really have to explain what happened to Fay at the end of the last chapter ( I thought it was pretty obvious) but if anyone wants me to explain, send me a message and I will be happy to go into it in more detail XD

BUT! Enough of that! Once this is up, I am going to bed~ Me so tired (ZzZzZzZz)

Anyway, please comment on what you think.

P.S - I might be able to update this daily with the way I am writing: seriously, I'm on a roll!  
Should put more of that writing effort into 'A world ruled by numbers' (my 'Death Note' fic XD)  
Meh! Oh well XD

Fay Diana: Miku Hatsune  
Lou 'Fly' Deluxe: Meiko  
Shan: Kaito  
Viv and Nick Slur: Rin and Len

Late Night Madness

Chapter 4 –

Fly was pacing the room, worried while Nick and Viv played thumb wars with each other. Nick would lock Viv's thumb under his as she squirmed to get her hand free. At the last second, he would let go and her hand would jolt out of his, sometimes hitting her in the face. They laughed before continuing with the game. "Shan and Fay are late and all you can do is play thumb wars?" Fly yelled at the pair. They looked up at her, shocked, before returning to their game. She flung her arms up in defeat and sighed. One of the bandages on her hand was becoming lose and she needed someone to help her tie it back up. Fly wasn't careful enough, and Nick was too nervous to get near her. She needed to get Fay to help her, but she wasn't here yet. Where could she be?

Fay lay slumped on the floor, her body convulsing as she cried till her eyes where dry. She felt dirty; she wanted to melt into the floor. She didn't realize who was at the door until it opened. She thought Dr. Slur was coming to pick her up for their private meetings, but it wasn't him. Just thinking about it sent her blood on ice. How could this happen? She thought Dr. Slur was meant to ensure her safety. How could he slip up like that? Even though it had been a week, she could still remember the events, as if it happened the day before. She wished for a pillow to smother her face in. She wanted to disappear, she wanted to forget. She wanted to die.

Shan jolted away as a cold shiver ran up his spine. This place, the red room, he could never sleep in there. Most of the patients who entered never came back out, yet he was an exception. Why? He didn't want to live in a place like that. He would rather die.

The door opened as Fly stopped pacing. Shan was dragged inside and dumped on the floor before the door closed. Viv clasped her hands to her mouth as Nick looked down in shock and horror. Fly bent down next to him and helped him sit up. Red blood was trickling down his face as his straight jacket was torn to shreds, burn marks evident on his exposed flesh. The smell of rotting meat eased of his skin as his head hung loosely from his neck. Fly removed what remained of the jacket and examined his wounds closely.

"Oh god Shan," she gasps as she saw his top. It was drenched in blood, cut marks racing up and down his chest like cars on a track. She looks up at him and holds his face straight. His eyes were open, but were empty of life. He was alive; she could feel his ragged breath on her skin along with an unsteady pulse. "What happened to you?" She whispered. His eyes focused in on her. He frowned.

"Fly?" He whispered through cracked lips. "Is that you?" She nodded her head as Viv ran for the door. Fly heard this and stood up, looking at the girl angrily. Viv reached the door and was pulling it violently, banging with her free fist. She was crying, tears streaming down her face. "Let me out!" She screamed as Nick walked towards her. He hugged her from behind, burying his head in the back of her neck. She continued to cry, even when she fell to the floor. They couldn't bring themselves to look at Shan's body, at the acid burns that ran down his arms and the burn marks where blue flesh used to be. They didn't want to see the jiggered blade marks that raced up his arms and through the burns, nor could they bare to see the cuts upon his face, the gaping hole on his forehead where someone must of used a hammer. He was alive and fine, he had survived this kind of beating before, but it didn't make it any easier to handle. Shan was literally on the brink of death. And no one in that room could do anything to help him.

It was a month before anyone saw Fay again. Shan had recovered a little, but still bore deep marks due to the lack of care. Fly had convinced Viv to stay in the room after her break down last time by promising Fay would be there. The young girl wanted to see the teenager and agreed to stay. No one wanted to see the marks on Shan's body again. So, to keep their minds on other things, they waited for Fay.

The door opened as a girl walked in, hair falling over her face as she shuffled inside. Once the door closed, Viv ran up to the girl and hugged her. Shan looked away, a new straight jacket covering old wounds.

"Fay!" Viv chimed as the girl sat down. "Where have you been? We were so worried."

"Yeah, I mean, a lot has happened since we last saw you." Fly says, smiling. "We wanted to talk sooner but…" Her voice trailed off as the girl looked up.

"You were worried?" She said, almost laughed the words out. A crazed smile cheeped across her lips, making Viv turn pale as Fly stood up straight. "You were worried about poor, little me?"

"Fay?" Nick says quietly. The girl looks towards him, the crazed smile still on her face. Her eyes were red and puffy, tear marks still running down her cheeks. "Are you alright?"

"Why ask Nick?" She replies. "Do I look fine?" _I want to die._

"No, not really. Did something happen?"

"I dunno, you tell me." _I want to erase who I am from this world._

"Well, we haven't seen you for so long and-"

"And you were worried?" _I feel sick. There's something eating away at me._

"Yeah, we were." Fay laughed before convulsing over, her body rocking with the effort. Fly rests a hand on the girls shoulder as Viv looks down worriedly. "This place is hell." Fay finally says. She looks up, her crazed smile replaced with an angered scowl. "This place is hell, this world is corrupt, and you are all corrupt. And you've dragged me along." Viv stood back in shock, Fly standing as they looked hurt by the girls words.

"You all make me sick. You all make me feel like I'm the one who's different. Tell me, how am I the different one here? I'm the sanest one out of you all! I've lived outside; I know what its like to live out there! You, you have all lived you lives inside this place." Fly took a step forward. "Fay, you don't know what you're saying-"

"Don't you _dare_ tell me that." She yells back. "I know what I'm saying, I'm not the corrupt one here, and I'm not the insane one. I'm shouldn't be here, I should be out there. You are all destroying me inside and out. I'm you're little play thing, your little play toy. You think you can do whatever you like to me and get away with it; you think I don't know that you all use me as a means to escape from this demented world. I'm not deformed; you all are!"

She spat those words like venom, and they struck every single one of them. Viv was on the brink of tears; Nick was looking away in pain. Shan still refused to look at the girl, ignoring her hurtful words. Fly was standing there with a sad expression on her face. "Fay," she whispers as the teenager in front of her began to cry silently.

Fay had gotten used to crying alone and silently. She knew it was the best way to seem invisible. It worked best when she could hide and not draw attention to herself. But she had yelled at them all, she was the main focus of the room. And she was crying. "Why?" She asks as she sinks into Fly's embrace. The older woman held the girl as she continued to cry silently. "Why did I say those hurtful things to you? Why didn't you yell at me, or tell me off? Why did you let me say all of those things?"

"Because it's quiet simple," Fly says into her ear. "You're hurt."

Fay looks up at the older woman, meeting her hazel eyes as a sort of understanding passes between the pair. Fay beings to sob, quietly but soundly. Viv looked back at the pair, still hurt but regretful. Nick, too, was looking back with regret. They could tell by the tone of Fay's voice that she was hurt, yet they we're hurt by those meaningless words. How could they let such petty things go?

Shan was the only one in the room who knew the pain Fay was feeling. He had never personally experienced it himself, but he was the cause of it. He felt responsible for the teenager's suffering. If he had of been thinking about Fay at that time, she might have been alright. Either way, in his heart he knew he would be sent to that room.

So why did he do it? Why did he tell those men Fay's room number?

Why did he hurt her?

Fay didn't speak to him for the rest of the meeting. Like last time, Fly left first followed by Nick and Viv. Shan remained seated as Fay sat on the couch. He didn't know what to say to her, anything he said, even an apology, could sound fake.

"Why did you do it?" He heard her ask. He looked up to see her looking at him, a sad expression on her face. He looked away quickly as he heard her stand up and walk towards him. "Why did you tell them?" She says.

"I don't have to explain myself to you." He mumbles. She kneels down and turns to look at him. He couldn't look away, he was stuck staring into her warm, green eyes. "You owe me an explanation." She says. He glares at her with cold, blue eyes. "Don't you hate me?" he asks.

She shakes her head. "Why would I? I know you must have had you're reasons." He looks down at his jacket. "Yeah," he mumbles. "Some reason."

"What happened?" she asks, touching his forehead. Stunned, he leans back as she brushes aside some of his hair to revel the dent in his forehead. She gasped at the gaping hole and placed both hands over her mouth. "I-I'm so sorry!" She says before getting up and racing to the door. She opened it and ran out.

He chuckled silently before standing. She was strange, that was for sure. But to apologise? That was something he had to do.

He was the one who betrayed her.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorrry that I didn't put this up earlier! I was so tired last night that I went to bed at 9:30 pm! O.o

Anyway, I felt like putting down three facts about myself,  
You ready?  
Fact 1: I have two brothers and one sister, all younger than me  
Fact 2: I love manga and anime (well duh!)  
Okay, let me do a real, proper, one  
Fact 2: I love sport, expecially basketball, and am a coach for a basketball team  
Fact 3: When I was in Year 4, we did a project about spiders and I wrote a small story about a mummy spider and a baby spider.  
I handed the sorty to my teacher.  
She called my parents and recomended me to go and see a psychologist.  
She was worried about me because my story was too dark for someone my age

I was forced to see the school psychologist

There you have it! Three interesting facts about me!

Now, enjoy the chapter~

Fay Diana: Miku Hatsune  
Lou 'Fly' Deluxe: Meiko  
Shan: Kaito  
Viv and Nick Slur: Rin and Len

Late Night Madness

Chapter 5 –

Fay was escorted to a room where Dr. Slur was sitting. She hadn't seen the doctor in a while and was surprised when she saw the two men standing behind the doctor. They didn't blink nor look at her oddly when she entered the room. She sat down, brought her knees to her chest, and looked at Dr. Slur.

"Fay," he says, smiling gently at her. "I believe you know these two gentlemen?"

"I don't think the word 'gentle' suits them." She hisses. The two of them look down nervously, the first reaction to her arrival apparent now. Dr. Slur smiled as he lit a cigarette. Fay cuddled her knees tighter as the doctor took one, long puff before speaking again.

"May I ask what happened?"

"No." She replied bluntly. She wasn't going to tell him, let alone remember it. She was tired of being asked if she was alright. For once, she was going to leave everyone in the dark.

_Maybe this is why Shan asked me that question. _She thought as she recalled what happened not too long ago.  
_'Don't you hate me?' That's what he said. Maybe he wanted to curl up into a ball and disappear too._

"Now Fay," the doctor said as he stood. He looked to the door and nodded at it, an indication the both men should leave, now. Fay watched them march out of the room, relaxing a little before turning to the doctor. He was grinning at her, a grin that sent shivers down her spine. "Do you remember how you got here? Why you're here?"

_This again? _"No, nothing new. I've already told you all that I remember." She replies caustically. She knew something was wrong, something was different. His smile faded a little as he sat down.

Fly tapped a steady rhythm on the wall, the 'clink' of the metal knife echoing around. She had managed to steal this when going to meet Viv and Nick, and had kept it hidden all this time. She didn't want anyone to find it.

It was the only thing that connected her with the past.

Viv sat on the floor next to her brother, Nick sitting in the corner as he opened his mouth and closed it, continually. She didn't know why he did it, it seemed like he was trying to talk but couldn't. The only time he spoke was when someone else, apart from Viv, was around. Never alone like they were now. She leaned forward to look at him better before speaking. "Hey Nick, do you want to play a game?"

He stopped, turned, and looked at her before shooting his head back and continuing with his strange motion. Viv looked away sadly, a smile etched on her face. "Yeah," she said quietly, resting her chin on her knees. "I thought so too."

Fay was the first one in the room, waiting for them all. Fly entered next and was surprised to see the girl there. "Hey!" She says cheerily as she bounds towards the teenager. Fay smiles at her shyly before receiving a hug from the older woman. "How are you? Feeling any better?"

Fay nods he head. "Much better." Fly smiles as the door opened again and Shan stumbled in. He looked up at Fay before looking away again. Fly slumped on the couch as Fay was left standing. Shan noticed Fay looking at him and raised an eyebrow in question. She shook her head. Wasn't for her to ask.

Nick and Viv entered not too long after. Seeing Fay, Viv clung to the girl, smiling with delight. "Hey!" Fay says, pulling one of her arms free. "You're acting as if you haven't been able to move in ages."

"Something like that." Viv replies with a smile. Nick sits next to Fly on the couch as Shan leans forward, the jacket lose on him. The sound of the buckles rattling surprised everyone in the room. Shan looked up. "There getting carless." He said as Fay escaped from Viv's hug.

"Need some help?" she asks. He nods his head and begins to turn when the room shook and the sound of an explosion echoed throughout the building. Fay fell backwards, losing her balance, as Viv stumbled forward and clung to Shan. Fly grabbed the arm of the couch as Nick nearly fell forward, if it wasn't for Fly grabbing onto the back of his top.

They all stayed where they were, looking around worriedly as the door burst open. Two men entered the room, both in military uniform as one of them stepped forward. "This is not a drill. Please exit the room casually and return to you're assigned doctor immediately." Fay looked at everyone as they stood up. She moved towards Fly and whispered "What's going on?"

"We're getting out of here, silly." She replies with a quick smile. "But, don't do anything yet. Shan will give us the signal." She inclines her head towards the boy as he leaves the room. "Freedom is just within our grasps!" Fly said, smiling. Fay wasn't to sure if what Fly said was the truth, but she had no reason to doubt her.

They walked out of the room in an orderly fashion, Shan walking in front with Viv and Nick behind him. Fly and Fay followed after the pair as more people began appearing in the corridor. Most wore white uniforms, the standard wear for patients which surprised Fay. The only other deformed she had met were Fly and the others. "How many patients are in this place?" She whispers to Fly.

The girl turns around. "About 100 or more. I lost count a while back." She comments. Fay looks at her, surprised. She had no idea that there were so little people here! She knew there were more deformed out there, so that must mean there were more places like Koo Island out there too.

_Guess I was lucky, _she thought as they continued to walk down the corridor. Guards started appearing along the walls as another explosion erupted.  
_Not everyone would have been as lucky as me though._

"Shan's up ahead. We need to catch up with him." Fly says. Grabbing Fay's arm, they weave between the crowd until they reach where Shan was standing. Viv and Nick were standing on either side of the boy as he looked away from the pair.

"We've only got one shot at this." He says, turning back to the small circle they had formed. "If we are to do this right, that is."

"How will we know when to run?" Fay asks. She didn't quite understand what was going on, but she was just following the crowd. She didn't want to get left behind again.

Shan smiled. "There will be another explosion-" He was cut off as the sound of the third explosion erupted, shaking the room. "Time to run." Fly says as they all run down the hallway, against the crowd.

Fay's heart was beating fast; she had never felt so _alive_ before. She was smiling, and laughing, which caused a smile to form on Fly's lips. They turned another corner, and stoped. Military men were lining the hallway, blocking their route of escape. "Damn!" Shan hisses as he slips around the corner. He turns to everyone and sighs. "You four need to get out of here. I will distract them."

"You can't be serious Shan." Fly says. "You know you'll get caught. We can't let you take the blame again."

_Again? _Fay thought, surprised. _You mean they've done this before?_

"We don't have time for this!" He retorts. "It's better that they think it's only one of us causing the trouble then more. Just go!" He gives Viv and Nick a little push. He had somehow loosened the jacket to the point where he had managed to get his arms free. Viv looked up at him before nodding her head and running down the hallway, holding Nick's hand in her own as she dragged him.

Shan turned to Fly who remained where she stood. "Fay, will you leave?" He said, turning towards her. Fay shook her head. "Where ever Fly is going, so will I." She replied, determined.

He sighed.

"Fly, if you don't leave, and you get caught as well, what do you think will happen to Fay?" This caught Fly's attention as she froze and looked down at the teenager beside her. Fay looked back and forth between Fly and Shan. What did he mean by that? Would she be punished too?

"Fine, we're leavening." Fly says, reluctantly. "But you better come back, alright?"

He smiled at her; his white teeth shining though blue lips. "When have I never returned?" He replied before running down the hallway, away from them. "Come on," Fly says to Fay. "Let's go."

Fay stood still for a while before following Fly. She could have sworn she heard someone scream in pain as she ran away.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay! So, I'm sorry for lying when I said I would post something up every day, I was sick for a while and had a major writers block!  
I re-wrote this chapter twice! I'm still not completely satisfied with the results.

So, to make up for this, I will write a special, random, chapter soon. I will follow the corret Vocaloid names for this and will be an added chapter, so it will be under this story.  
All I have to do, is wait for insparation to hit me!

I was going to write down a poem I wrote that I felt was relevent to this story here, but I think I'll put it with the extra chapter instead.

If you have any ideas for this inspiring chapter, then give me a buzz.

Once again - SORRY FOR THE DELAY!

**Edit: I am the BIGGEST IDOIT IN THE WORLD! You wanna know why?  
I wrote an extra part for this chapater so now I have to add it!  
GOD! Why am I so silly? XD  
So, yeah, it's updated... sad silly me (ARGH!)  
But~ It leaves on a better cliff hanger so I happy XD**

Fay Diana: Miku Hatsune  
Lou 'Fly' Deluxe: Meiko  
Shan: Kaito  
Viv and Nick Slur: Rin and Len

Late Night Madness

Chapter 6 –

Viv sat down next to Nick, his rhythmic motion made her feel lonely. He never talked to her when they were alone, he was so distant. They were twins! Weren't twins meant to keep nothing from each other and have a bond that no one else can understand? What bond did they have?

Nick would ignore her existence. Viv would try to be noticed. Why was he like that?

She waited for Fay and Fly in the corridor. The explosions had left the place in chaos. Where had Shan found the resources to create them? More importantly, how had he managed to get the time to set them off?

Fay and Fly ran towards them, Fay looking over her shoulder every now and then worriedly. Stoping to catch her breath, she turns to Viv and Fly. "This… this has happened before?" she breathes as Nick bumps into Viv. She turns around, and looks at him, confused. Fly nods her head at Fay. "But it always ends in failure." She replies as Nick looks at them, thoughtfully.

"We can't help him." He replied eventually. They all looked at him in shock. Viv laughed half heartedly before the smile disappeared. "You're kidding, right?" She asks as Fay looks at him, the sense of defeat overwhelming her. It was too good to be true. The chance of escape, the right time, it was never going to come.

She would be stuck here forever.

Shan rounded the corner to face a dead end. The white wall loomed over him as he gulped in great lungful's of air. Turning around, he hears the sound of feet racing towards him. There were no rooms for him to hide in. He was trapped.

He let out a small chuckle as he turned around and faced the oncoming rush of men. They stood in a line, baring his way as he smiled at them menacingly. Dr. Slur slid past the row of men to face Shan.

"Well, isn't this a surprise." Shan cooed. "I get a special meeting with Dr. Slur himself. Why, whatever happened to my doctor." Dr. Slur coughed into his fist before turning to the blue boy. "Dr. Young is on leave."

"You mean you killed her." Shan replied with menace. Dr. Young helped Shan try to escape many times, she hated seeing the way they treated him. She wanted to save Fly as well, along with the twins. It was only the four of them that were treated so horribly. Dr. Slur smile; a glint of malice hidden behind his innocent smile.

"Dr. Young was, how should I put it, unable to follow the standards which have been placed here."

"So you thought death was a deserving reward for her." Shan replied. He was angry now, more so than when he realized she was gone. He knew something had happened to her, he had an inkling, but he needed to confirm it first. Now he was pissed.

Dr. Slur sighed. "Shan, who else helped with this sad escape attempt?" Shan froze slightly, before relaxing. He had planted the bombs around the building and had counted seven separate explosions so far. But there was still one missing, one bomb that was yet to go off. "No one else, sir." He said. Dr. Slur's smile faded as he narrowed his eyes on the young boy.

"There is no need to protect your friends. They, too, will receive the same punishment as you." Shan bit his lower lip. He didn't want the others to get hurt for his failure, especially Fay. He had already hurt her; he could still see the pain in her eyes when she looked at him. He didn't want anyone else to feel betrayed by him.

The men walked forward, grabbing Shan by the arms, as they dragged him away. As they dragged Shan past Dr. Slur, the older man saw the young boy smile at him, as if he had won something, before being dragged away. Dr. Slur sighed again as he followed the line of men out of the corridor, not suspecting the eighth explosion to occur at the end of the corridor, causing a cascade of men to fly in every direction.

Shan laughed at them all as he was dragged away, his wicked smile never leaving his face. _How was that Dr. Slur? _He thought.  
_A message from the dead, from dear Dr. Marita Young: her last dying act._

"You can't keep us here forever!" Shan yelled down the corridor. "One day, we will get out of this place, and you won't be able to stop us!" The men stoped, looked down at the boy between them, before hitting him over the head and knocking him out. The rest of the walk was painless now that the boy was unconscious. It made their job that much easier.

They walked him to the entrance of the red room. No screams could be heard from the other side, but a few fresh blood smears could be seen on the glass. They didn't bother to open the door; they didn't want to see what horrors laid behind that white door. They dumped the boy on the ground and walked off; leaving him to the care of the maniacs that occupied that room.

Fay sat in her room, worried about Shan when a knock on the door startles her. Dr. Slur enters with two armed men next to him. Standing up, she faces them. "Fay Diana." Dr. Slur says her name slowly. "Will you please follow me?"

"I do hope that this new arrangement is better suited to you." He says as Fay is strapped to a table. She looked around nervously as nurses play around with different sorts of equipment. "I liked my old room better." She replies meekly as a nurse hands the doctor a needle filled with a green-ish liquid. Dr. Slur sighed before examining the needle. "What a pity then." He says as he looks down at the girl. "You won't be able to go back."

Fay looks up at the ceiling as the doctor inserts the needle into her arm. He didn't do it with care, instead he jabbed it into her arm which sent a shot of pain running up and down her arm. Looking at the ceiling, while fighting back the urge to lift her arm or grit her teeth, she sees an engraving on the ceiling, words and numbers. '02 – Nick and Viv Slur, 00 - Lou 'Fly' Deluxe, XX – Shan, 01 – Angel. Must save them, only hope is escape. Let them live, grant our whish. Marita Young.'

Fay closed her eyes as a shooting pain races up her arm and down her spine. Who was Marita Young? Was she a deformed like everyone else? Or was she someone who wanted to help everyone here? And her room, room '01', had someone else living in it. Who was Angel? And what happened to them? Fay felt the pain subside as she drifted into a sleep full of questions.

Dr. Slur pulled up the sleeve of her right arm, revelling a tattoo: a bar code with a name imprinted above it. Those who were born in Koo Island received only one name, and were branded so that they shall never leave and were easy to track. Shan had a tattoo that looked familiar to Fay's, but had his name above it. The tattoo engrained on Fay's skin read something else as Dr. Slur placed several patches on the girl's forehead which had wires attached to it. The wires were attached to a machine which had several images flashing onto the screen.

The doctor smiled at his handy work as the nurses kept Fay under a stable condition. There was a reason why things happen at Koo Island, why the deformed are sent here to live away from society. No one wanted to look after them that, indeed, was true. But there was a second reason hidden behind the first. It could only be seen inside the walls of the innocent looking facility.

Dr. Marita Young found out and was 'disposed' off because of it.

Dr. Slur wrote down the progress of the experiment with a sly smile on his face. In big, bold letters he wrote down the name above her bar code tattoo. "Very good work today." He says as his pen writes down the word 'Angel'.


	7. Chapter 7

Argh! Finally! I have finished this chapter! Praise the good lord for it getting done!  
I tell you, I had to write this one chapter over and over and over again cause my stupid laptop wasn't saving anything I wrote!  
Do you know how frustrating that is?

...

Maybe not...  
Anyway, the chapter is done and complete. I think it will be ending soon (with a favorable ending I hope) which, in turn, is a little sad as well. *cries*

But enough of that!  
I have some good news too!  
I might be writing a continuation of this regarding 'Dark Woods Circus'

I haven't made any plans yet, but depending on how I feel (and how many people read this story) I will think about different ways to continue with this story/idea.  
Just let me know what you think.

Anyway, any kind of feedback (good or bad) is welcomed so read and enjoy!

Name list below again (for those who have bad memories, like me XD)

Fay Diana: Miku Hatsune  
Lou 'Fly' Deluxe: Meiko  
Shan: Kaito  
Viv and Nick Slur: Rin and Len

Late Night Madness

Chapter 7 –

Fly sat on the cold floor, tapping out a tune with her index finger, as she thought about Shan. She was worried about his safety; after all, this wasn't the first time he had done something like this. She could easily remember the first time they had met, how fragile and scared he seemed back then.

_How long would it have been? _She thought absently.

It was back when her skin was barley bandaged at all; just a few places on her arms had begun decaying away. She was ten at the time and was abandoned by her parents at their local hospital. The staff there contacted someone from Koo Island to come and pick her up. She didn't even have a choice in the matter.

She was sitting in her room, the one she happens to occupy now, when she heard shouting from the hallway. Curious as she was, Fly had walked towards the window and peeked out to find out the windows were useless. They were only good for looking though them from the outside inwards, not the other way around. She heard a few more shouts before getting bored and sitting down. She hadn't met anyone else since she arrived, apart from the doctors, but they didn't count in her world. Just as she was contemplating the rest of her life, if she would be stuck in a white room forever, the door burst wide open.

And she sat still in fear.  
That was the first time she met Shan.

He was blue, bluer than he was now, with long tangled hair. He didn't have a straight jacket on, just waring a normal, pain jumper. He was thin, like he was being starved, as his eyes widened in shock at seeing Fly sit there. There wasn't much time to react: the shouts were getting louder from the corridor.

Fly did something she never knew she could do.

"Get in and close the door." She hissed at him. Obeying her words, he stumbled in and closed the door softly before looking at her again. "Run over here and hide behind me." She continued as he looked at her, shocked. She rolled her eyes. "Hurry!" she said, much louder. The tone of urgency in her voice got him moving as he hurried across the room and huddled behind her. She was surprised at how warm he was, expecting him to be cold, reflecting the colour of his skin. "Don't move until I tell you to, got it?" she said as he curled into a ball.

"Okay." He whispered as she leaned on him. She didn't know what she was doing; it was a spur of the moment sort of thing. Men came in her room, all of which received the steal edge of her tongue before leaving, wounded by her words. She was always sharp with her words, and was quiet happy at using them to her advantage. Once things had quietened down, she turned around to face him. They talked during the night before he sunk away. Shan wasn't caught.

Remembering what had happened brought a smile to Fly's lips. He was so young at the time, maybe around six or seven. She had watched him grow, gotten to know him better and saw him like a little brother. He was the only family she had left in the world now. And upon meeting the twins, she felt like she was getting old. Fay didn't help either.

A knock on her door startled her from her daydream as Dr. Slur entered. "Lou," he said, using her real name. "It's time."

Viv and Nick were already inside when Fly entered. Nick was playing with a lose thread from his top as Viv stood before the door. "Fly!" she yelled in delight as she hugged the older woman. Fly smiled and received the hug before looking around. "Just you two at the moment?" she questioned. Viv nodded as Nick lost interest in the tread. "We lost track of Fay when we separated. She might have gone back to her room."

"Yeah, maybe." Fly said. But she wasn't convinced. Fay was a strange girl, but that wasn't the worst thing about her. Fly couldn't help but worry over the young girl. She was just like the rest of them, in some sort of way. But more like Shan than anyone else.

The door opened to revel Fay, a little groggy with sleep, stumble inside. With the help of Viv, she landed on the couch and almost fell asleep if it wasn't for Viv's constant chatter. Fly smiled at this as Nick sat down next to Fay. He looked up at Fly as he tried to smile, but failed. He was worried about her too.

"What happened to you Fay?" Viv shrieked as she saw the ripped sleeve on the girl's right arm. Fay looked down, still sleepy, as she shrugged. "I don't know; must have ripped it while I slept."

"It looks like someone's just cut it with something sharp. Do you have a knife?" Viv asks. Fay shakes her head. Upon further inspection, she notices a brand mark. "Hey, what's this..." she begins, lifting the cloth up before gasping. "Hmmm? What is it Viv...?" Fly asks as she looks at Fay's arm. Her jaw dropped in surprise.

"Huh? What is it?" Fay asks as Nick gives Fly a questioning glance. Fly pointed to her right arm, receiving a nod from Nick as he leaned over. "Fay," Viv says shakily. "Can you tell me what happened to you last night?"

"Ummm, sure, I guess I could." She replies, confused. "Okay, let's see.

I managed to find my way back to my room, without anyone's help before sitting on the floor and falling asleep. I was then woken by a knocking at my door as Dr. Slur entered. He said we were going somewhere, I don't really remember where. From there on is a bit fuzzy. I mean, I remember being in a room, but I don't remember what it looks like. Oh! And on the ceiling were these names, like you're names." She says, pointing to the three of them in turn. "Along with Shan and someone else called Angel and a Marita Young. Then I blacked out and woke up in my room."

She frowned, as if remembering someone important before turning to the others. "Who is Angel and Marita Young? Where they like us?" Fly shook her head, Viv turned away, on the brink of tears, as Nick showed the first signs of a growing anger. Fay looked at them all, worried that she had said something wrong when the door opened and Dr. Slur entered.

"Good morning everyone." He said before sitting down on the seat Shan usually took. They all looked at him, a little stunned, as he smiled at them. "Where's Shan?" Nick asks as Fly sits on the arm of the couch. Dr. Slur turned to his son, his smile revealing nothing as he says "Our little friend won't be joining us today. So I shall be taking his place instead."

"We don't need to be lectured by doctors." Fly says with venom. "We just need to talk with people in our situation. If you don't mind, I would appreciate it if you would leave us alone. We can talk without Shan if we choose to." Fay stiffened as Viv looked down at the floor, apparently very interested in the plain white tiles. Dr. Slur gave Fly a very menacing smile before standing. "Very well, then I shall wait outside. Knock when you're done 'talking'." He says with malice before leaving the room.

They all waited till they heard the soft 'click' of the door before turning to Fay, their worry and concern on their faces again. "Marita Young was a doctor." Fly says as she stands in front of Fay. The girl looks up, hungry for answer and listening intently. "She looked after Shan and myself before Dr. Slur. She saw what happened to someone of us; how we were treated differently, and it broke her heart. She didn't know why this was the case and requested to be the doctor of these two here, along with Angel. We all formed a bond together, shared stories, real or not, and laughed. Dr. Young allowed us to do that, and we did. She was a wonderful person, she listened to our worries and cared for us. Then Shan had the brilliant idea of letting her know of out plans to escape and you know what she did? She encouraged us. She wanted to help us. So, we planned for months on end to escape and when the day finally came something horrible happened."

Fly closed her eyes at the memory, Viv and Nick holding each others hands for support of Fay. Fay looked at them all, feeling as if she had forgotten something important but just couldn't remember it. "What happened?" She asks. Fly opens her eyes again and looks at the teenager, unshed tears streaming down her face. "I could tell you the details, or tell you that Dr. Marita Young no longer works here. Which would you prefer?" Fay bowed her head, feeling tears well in her eyes too. She was crying for someone she had never met, but that didn't really matter. She helped Shan, Fly, Viv and Nick once. That was enough for her.

"So what happened to Angel?" She asks, lifting up her head and gazing at Fly. "What happened to her?"

"She… she's gone as well."

"I figured that much. But what happened to her?" _Why do I feel like screaming?_

"She went into a room and never came back."

"What, she was killed too?" _Why am I in so much pain?_

"I never said she was killed. And what do you mean by 'too'?"

"Dr. Marita Young was killed, that's the only logical reason why she is gone. So Angel must be dead too, right?" _I want to wake up from this bad dream._

"Yeah, you're kinda right. Angel is gone, but she's not dead." Fly pauses and looks down at Fay. "Do you want to know where Angel is right now?" She questions. The teen nods her head. Sucking in a deep breath, she watch's Fly as she slowly pulls up the torn sleeve to revel a barcode tattooed into her flesh. A little higher revelled a name.

Angel.

Fay was Angel.

At first, Fay laughed nervously then she looked down in horror before her body began to shake. She puts down both arms and rocks back and forth. "This… this isn't real." She mummers under her breathe. "None of this can be real."

"Fay, you have to accept the fact that you're Angel. Why can't you remember?" Viv asks worriedly. Fay glances at the little girl, something that made her shiver and curl up in a ball, before looking down again. "Viv, she can't remember because they did things to her so she would forget. They sent electric currents through her brain so her fantasies would become her reality. She's not Angel anymore, she's Fay Diana: teen diva." Fly says before looking up at her friend with worry and regret. Fay glares at her for while before looking away. She stands, walks to the door and knocks on it a few times.

Dr, Slur opens it and looks down at Fay. "You ready to leave now?" He asks. She shakes her head, receiving a frown from the older man. "I want you to take me to Shan." She looks up and glares at him, a glare that could melt ice or freeze fire. "I have a few things to talk with him about." The man nodded as he left the room with Fay at his side.

Viv slides towards Nick who put a reassuring arm around her. This was a first which Viv enjoyed greatly as she cuddled up to her twin. Fly remained standing for a little longer before sitting down on the wooden chair. If any one of them had asked to see Shan, they would have been told to get lost. But not with Fay. Without even knowing it, she was acting like her old self again. Angel could ask for anything and would get it. After all, it was Angel who suggested these meetings.

And it was because of her that their first attempt at escape ended in disaster.


	8. Chapter 8

I got this done earlier than I thought...  
Go me!

This story is nearly complete (only a few more chapters left) and I am both nervouse and excited by this fact.  
I wont do any 'thank yous' yet cause I'm not done, but I will thank those who have reviewed my story so far. I means a lot to recive any sort of feedback regarding my story. It brings a tear to my eye *wipes eye*

Anyway, this chapter is based a lot around Shan and Fay, so not much from Viv, Nick and Fly (actually, Viv and Fly don't make an apperance here... Sorry girls!)

With the way that I'm writing, I may be able to get another chapter up today.  
Wouldn't that be swell?

Just a quick note I forgot to mention on an older chapter:  
Remember how I promised an extra chapter as a make up?  
Well, it became more of a story that I might expand depending on how many people like this current story (when I'm finished, of course XD)  
So check it out and read it - It's different to how I've done this one.  
It's called 'Love Behind Screen Doors' (catchy, huh? *winks*)

Okay, done now  
Felling happy and content  
Gonna write some more~

Fay Diana: Miku Hatsune  
Lou 'Fly' Deluxe: Meiko  
Shan: Kaito  
Viv and Nick Slur: Rin and Len

Late Night Madness

Chapter 8 –

Shan lay on the cool floor, his body a tangled mess of blood and broken bones as the door opened. He opened one eye lazily to see Fay standing over him. The look in her eyes sent shivers down his spine as she knelt down next to him. She was still looming over him, her presence extremely intimidating. "Tell me about Angel." She demands without a casual 'hello' or 'how are you?'

Shan struggled to a sitting position before looking up at her again.

"Angel was born here in Koo Island, like me." He begins before coughing violently. But this was to be expected, after all. He felt his chest, to where his broken ribs were before wiping his mouth of blood. "She was a strange one," he continues, unfazed. "She had this sort of charm over everyone. No one could go against what she had asked. Not only that, but her imagination was amazing, the stories she came up with made us feel like we weren't so different." He smiles at the memory before looking at her square in the eye.

"But if you're asking about her, then you must know the truth."

"I know some of it." Fay replies. "But I don't understand, nor believe it. How can I be someone else when I have no memory of it?"

"It's hard to explain, but to put it simply: you wanted to forget. You didn't want to be Angel anymore, but Fay Diana instead, or Kirst or June Smith. You were all of these people before Fay and not once did you remember Angel." He leans in close as Fay lowers her head as he whispers in her ear "Angel will never disappear."

"But she has." Fay says, sitting up right. Shan looks up at her as he slumps against the wall. "I am _not_ Angel, so why does everyone insist on telling me that I'm someone I'm not?"

"It's because you were Angel, but you're not anymore." He places his chin to his chest as Fay slides next to him. Even though she was angry at him, she was still worried about his condition. "Did they beat you up when they caught you?" She asks meekly, the anger and harshness that was in her voice now gone. Shan looks up into worried eyes before sighing. "They dumped me outside the red room. I woke up here like this. How long have I been gone?"

"About a week, give or take." He laughs before convulsing violently and spitting out blood. She was surprised to see that it was red, like a normal human's and not blue. He looks at her slyly before smiling. "I may be blue, but I am still human." He says as she blushes at his reply. It was wrong of her to think he was anything else. But her mind soon drifted back to Angel and her mood changed again.

"Angel, what was she like? I mean, was she nice?" She questions. Shan looks up at her, a little stunned before smiling. "Angel, you want to know about her?" He quizzes. Fay nods her head as Shan grins wildly. "If you say so.

Angel, like I mentioned before, was born on Koo Island. Her parents were doctors here, so she was in the same situation as Viv and Nick, the only difference being her parents died when she was three. Anyway Angel

...

This is weird you know." He says. She frowns and tilts her head. "How is it weird?"

"Well, because I'm talking about you as if you don't exist, that's why it's weird."

"Yeah, but I'm not Angel; I'm Fay."

"But you were originally Angel, not Fay. You can't forget that, it's burned onto your skin." She looks down at her arm before sighing. "If it makes it any better, tell me everything like you are talking about me." He grins again.

"I already am." He replies before coughing again. "You were the world to the four of us, you know? You made us smile, feel safe and happier. We would all sit around and talk to our hearts content. Then we met Dr. Marita Young; the doctor who looked after you; and things started to turn for the better. She was so nice and we all felt safe with her, like we could tell her things and she would listen. You introduced us to the best person in the world, and you can't even remember it now, can you? You meant something different to everyone: to Fly you were her best friend, with Viv and Nick you were an older sister. Dr. Marita Young saw you as the daughter she never had. Everyone misses the old you, because you're so different now."

"And what about you?" Fay asks; a little unnerved hearing about Angel. She didn't have these memories, and hearing what Shan was saying made her feel like she should. He looked away to hide what seemed like a blush creeping onto his cheek. "We, well, you can kind of guess, right?" She began to shake her head then stopped and looked at him with shock. "Oh." Was all she could manage as she looked away too. She didn't know Angel had such an impact on everyone's lives. But even if she did know, there was nothing she could do to change it: she was Fay Diana now, not Angel.

Fay turned back to Shan, who was still looking away, before holding his hand. His head snapped back sharply as she looked at him with empty eyes. "I don't like seeing you hurt." She murmurs. "I don't like seeing the other's hurt either." She takes in a deep breath. "So, if it would put your mind at ease, would you like me to be Angel for today?" he smiled briefly before shaking his head. He removed his hand from hers.

"You can't pretend to be someone else, Fay. You don't understand it yet: Angel is no longer here, she's gone. The _real_ you is gone. So what's the point? All you're going to do is hurt us even more." He replies, smiling sadly at her. "So you should leave now and forget about Angel, Dr. Young and me; their no longer a part of your world." Fay looks at him, shocked and speechless, as she nods her head solemnly and stands. She walks towards the door before turning around. Shan was now looking away from her, his broken body curled into a ball. Quickly, she dashes across the room and flings her arms around him, hugging his tangled body. Shan lets out a shrill cry of pain.

"I don't care what you say." She whispers into his ear, causing him to stiffen. "I don't care if you want me to forget, because I've already forgotten too much. I wanted to forget before, but now I have people whom I care about and want to protect." She lets go of Shan and looks at him. His confused face caused a laugh to escape from her lips. "I promise," she says as she rest her forehead against his, closing her eyes as she does so. "I promise, I won't ever forget again."

"You better keep that promise." He replies. "Otherwise, we'll feel pretty lonely."

She laughs, stands and leaves the room. Shan's smile disappeared as recalled her touch. She was the same as always, and left the same, strange, tingling sensation on his body as always. Fay may no longer be Angel, but in the core of her being, she was still the same person. All she had to do was remember.

Nick sat in his room alone, worried for the first time in a long time about Viv. When they had left to return to their room, Viv had been escorted somewhere else. Even though this had happened plenty of times, it was strange that now, out of all the other times, he felt un-nerved by disappearance. He had heard that the doctors were going to execute their plan ahead of schedule, due to their latest failed attempt at escape. Which meant something was going to happen to all of them.

Something sinister was going to happen in Koo Island, and no one would do anything to stop them.

After all, who would want to protect a bunch of deformed?


	9. Chapter 9

I knew I could get more than one chapter out today!

This is my second last chapter for this story, so the next will be the last (no matter if it is longer or shorter than the others)  
I hope this has reached the standards of so many people.

Like always, please review or leave a comment (nice or harsh is fine) and read! Reading is good~

Fay Diana: Miku Hatsune  
Lou 'Fly' Deluxe: Meiko  
Shan: Kaito  
Viv and Nick Slur: Rin and Len

Late Night Madness

Chapter 9 –

Fay sat in her room, thinking about what she had been told about Angel.

She had figured this much out:  
1. She was Angel  
2. Angel was an important aspect of everyone else's lives  
3. She had destroyed Angel

But with these simple facts, Fay was still not convinced that she was Angel. How could she be someone else when she knew who she was already? Thinking about it just made her go in circles. Restless, she stood up and walked towards the door. She had to help think of a way to escape from here, for all of them to escape.

She decided to call one, last meeting.

Once everyone was seated, with Shan sitting down in his chair, Fay began pacing. She could feel all their eyes on her, could tell they all felt awkward around her after explaining who Angel was to her. Finally, Fay stopped walking and turned to face everyone. "I have a plan," she begins when the door burst open. Turning around, the room is soon filled with armed men as Dr. Slur entered. Fly looked at the older man with disgust; Shan turned to the closest man and smiled at him menacingly. Viv and Nick both sunk deeper into the couch as Fay looked around the room briefly before turning to the doctor.

"What's going on here?" she demands, her tone of voice reminding everyone of Angel. Dr. Slur smiled briefly before turning to Viv. He pointed to her as one of the men grabbed the girl and thrust Viv to her feet. Nick stood at this action but was soon pushed down by another man who then proceeded to hold in to the couch. Viv was lead out of the room, struggling under the man's grasp as Dr. Slur walked towards Fay.

"You're little meetings are at an end, Fay." He says with malice as he nods his head towards Fly. Two men, standing either side of her, grabbed an arm each and pulled her to her feet. "Hey!" she yelled, struggling to get her arms free. "I can walk, ya know?" Shan, Nick and Fay could only watch as Fly was dragged out of the room as well.

Fay turned back to the doctor as he walked to the centre of the room. "Why are our meetings being discontinued?" she asks dryly. Dr. Slur glances briefly at Shan before turning to Nick. "Him as well." He says; is gaze still on the boy before him as the man holding Nick down grabbed him and pulled the boy to his feet. Struggling only caused more men to huddle around Nick before he was carried out of the room.

Fay turns to Shan, their eyes meeting, as he is lifted to his feet as well. "Where shall we take this one?" One of them asks. Dr. Slur looks at him before shaking his head. "No, leave him here with me, along with the other one." He replies as a man grabbed hold of Fay's arm. He let go of her before leaving the room. Fay walked towards Shan, her eyes never leaving the doctor, as he smiles at them both.

"I do hope you're little chat yesterday was productive." He says casually.

"It was; thank you for asking." Fay replies.

"Could have gone for longer, though." Shan comments.

Dr. Slur smiled and chuckled before sitting on the couch opposite them. "I have been patient with you lot for a very long time." He says, leaning forward to talk to them. Fay frowns as Shan leans back on his chair. "But all good things must come to an end, right?" He says as Dr. Slur nods his head.

"Yes, all good things must."

"So what now? Do we go back to our rooms or what?"

"No, Shan you will return to your room but you, Fay, will stay a little while longer, if you don't mind."

"I don't." She replies. Shan looks up at her, a little worried, before sighing and standing up. The door opened slightly as he slid out and left both doctor and friend in the room together, alone.

Dr. Slur's smile evaporated once Shan left. Fay sat on the vacant seat and glared at him. "What now?" She questions. The doctor looks at her and smiles briefly. "I thought we could have a chat."

"About what?"

"Tell me about yourself."

"I'm Fay Diana. I'm 17 and until three years ago I lived with my family in Lithe Harbour. I had a little sister, a mum and dad, friends, fans. I was a teen diva and I have a shortened leg." The doctor laughed. "No, I mean about _you_." He replies curtly. "I don't want to know about some fantasy, I want to know about you." Fay frowned. She knew what he was talking about, but if she was forgetting, why bother asking her about it? Why ask about Angel?

"I don't know what you mean." She replies, lying through her teeth. Dr. Slur sighed before nodding his head. "Okay, I understand. You may return to your room."

Fly sat in her room worriedly. She had seen where Viv was being led and feared for the worst. Viv was being lead down the corridor where the red room was. No one ever survived that place, all except Shan who, in his case, was just a freak of nature. Fly didn't know who left after her and only hoped that they would all be safe by the end of it.

Nick was pacing back and forth in his room, worried about Viv. She wasn't there, again, but for their meeting to be disrupted like that got on his nerves. Viv and Nick were to undergo some special treatment or operation. What it involved was a mystery to him, but that only made him worry even more. If he knew what was going to happen to them, then he might have been able to find a way out of it. Now it was too late.

Viv couldn't stop the tears from falling down her face when she reached the red room. She knew what it meant and knew what happened in there. Shan had entered so many times and came out half dead. She knew that if she entered, she wouldn't come out alive. How was she supposed to survive though something that almost killed one of her best friends? The door opened, invitingly, as she struggled to escape. But it was no use. She was too weak. She flung into the room where the sound of past screams and distorted laughter echoed off the walls. This was the ultimate nightmare.

Shan sat in his room patiently. There was nothing he could do now, their meetings had been suspended and everything seemed to be falling apart. After Angel disappeared, he took on the role of being the leader. Now he was defeated. He couldn't help but let his mind drift and wonder what would have happened if Fay had remained as Angel? If she hadn't forgotten about her true self? Deep down inside, Angel still existed; it was shown though Fay's actions. But how could Shan make Fay act like her old self without offending her? His feelings had never changed over the years, no one's feelings had: it was just Angel who had changed.

Fay waited in her room anxiously. She wanted to help everyone escape quickly but had to wait for the right time to do so. She couldn't burst out of her room and go 'Surprise! Follow me!' without getting caught and landing them nowhere. She had to come up with a plan, and quickly. She had a bad feeling that something horrible was going to happen to them all. Leaning on the door for support, an idea occurred to her. She never heard the rattling of keys locking doors, or the appearance of a lock on the door to start with in the first place. Looking at the door handle curiously, she places a hand on it gently.

And turns it.

The door opened. Fay was free. And an had idea came to mind.


	10. Chapter 10

Yay! Finially finished!

Thank you to everyone who has read my story and sent me messages (wether private or a review) It makes writing that much more enjoyable.  
This is the last chapter and the end of this story, which does make me feel a little bit sad but happy none the less XD

I have left an open ending for a reason:  
I will be writing a sequel based on 'Dark Woods Circus' so be prepared.

I won't start writing the next story for a while, mabye a month or two, so please just wait and be paticent with me.

Thank you once again for read and I hope you enjoy the FINAL chapter to 'Late Night Madness'  
Enjoy!

Fay Diana: Miku Hatsune  
Lou 'Fly' Deluxe: Meiko  
Shan: Kaito  
Viv and Nick Slur: Rin and Len

Late Night Madness

Chapter 10 –

Fay slide out of the room and looked around. She knew that security was lose, but she never expected the hallways to be empty. She looked around and begins walking, looking at the doors along the way. She finally stops in front of one with 'XX' plastered on it. Slowly, she opens the door to see Shan lying on the floor, sleeping. Quickly, but silently, she rushes over to where he is sleeping and shakes him awake. "Shan." She whispers as he opens his eyes lazily. "Fay?" he says groggily. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me. Come on, I've got a plan."

"How did you get in here?"

"The door was unlocked."

"Huh, I thought they were always locked." She smiles down at him and shakes her head. "Nope, I don't think they were ever locked." He sits up as she begins to undo his jacket.

"Come on," he says. "Hurry up."

"I'm going as fast as I can." She hisses in return. The sound of foot steps causes them to freeze as Fay looks over her shoulder. Shan looks over as well to see the door ajar. And it was opening. Quickly, Fay turns back to Shan and flings herself at him, kissing him as the door opened and a man looked in to see Fay and Shan locking lips. He looked at them, shocked, surprised but over all disgusted before leaving with the door wide open. Hearing his footsteps retreating, Fay removes her lips and looks over her shoulder, hiding her increasing blush. Shan looked at her, shocked, before a smile creped onto his lips.

"Well, that was different." He cooed at her. She looked at him sharply before getting to her feet. "You know what the strangest thing is?" She says as he gets to his feet as well. The straps fell loosely as his arms were free to move again. He shrugged off the jacket before shaking his head. "There was a taste of peppermint." She says. He almost fell over, the wave of laughter rocking his body. She looked away, embarrassed as she looked outside the door. "Both you and Dr. Slur are strange." Shan says after his fit of laughter had died. He scouted down the hallway as well. She frowned. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is when Dr. Slur sees me he smells rotting fish, where as with you its peppermint. See what I mean?"

"What, you mean it's not the same for everyone?" she replies, stunned. He shakes his head. "Not everyone smells or tastes something when they see a colour. When you see the colour blue, you taste peppermint. You must remember that at least." She hangs her head before shaking it. If he knew something about her that she didn't, then that meant it was something about Angel. She didn't want to be reminded of her, even if Angel was a part of Fay. Angel was gone now, Fay existed in her place.

They ran down the hallway, looking at doors as they go. Fay had to constantly look over her shoulder to cheek no one was following them. "Why is there no one out here?" She asks as they reach the end of the hallway. They turn left. "Most people are afraid of us, but the main reason is because there's a project being started today that involves all of us."

"What, you mean an experiment?" She says. He nods his head as they reach a room with '00' on it. "Here's Fly's room." He says, looking up and down the hallway. "Viv and Nick's room should be around here too. I'll go and get them while go get Fly." Fay nods her head as she opens the door.

Fly jumped to her feet at the sound of the door opening before smiling in relief at seeing Fay's face pop out of the doorway. "Hey there." Fay says with a smile on her face. "Follow first, questions later."

"Right." Fly replies as she hops out of the room. A little further ahead, Shan stood outside a door with the numbers '02' plastered onto the white frame. He quickly opened the door to see it empty. "Uh, guys." He yells down the hallway. "We have a problem."

The two girls run to where Shan is standing and peer inside the room. Fay walks in, stunned and shocked while Fly's face is flushed white. "They're not here." Fay says. Shan rolls his eyes. "No kidding, Captain Obvious." He replies sarcastically. Fay poked out her tongue before exiting the room. "Where to now?" She asks as Fly looks around frantically.

"I know where they are." She says after a while. Shan and Fay turn to her, Fay not understanding while Shan began to shake with fear. He now knew where they were and feared for the worst. "There in the red room." Shan and Fly chorus in unison.

Standing outside the strange red room sent chills down Fay's spine. She had never been in the room before but knew Shan had and what had happened to him in there. He always came out half dead and it made her sick to the pit of her stomach knowing that Viv and Nick were in there now. But she didn't want to enter the room. She was terrified of it. "Someone has to go in at get them." Fly says, trying to act tough but her voice betraying her as it wavers. Shan looks at them both before sighing. "I'll go in and get them." He says as he opens the door. A hand is placed on his shoulder briefly as Fay turns him around and hugs him. "Please, get them and come back safely." She whispers into his ear. He smiles and pats her head. "I will." He replies before entering the room.

The room was red, like its name suggested, with operating tables lining the walls. He could see bodies piled high to one side as organs lay discarded on the floor. No matter how many times he had been in this room, he always felt sick and got limp. He had to muster up his courage if he wanted to save Viv and Nick. Walking deeper into the room, he hears the sound of a chainsaw followed by the laughter of a maniac. He shivered at the voice that he knew all too well. Slowly, he waited for the chainsaw to cease before creeping around the corner. He didn't see the man he usually saw but instead saw two heads side by side. Their eyes were wide open in shock, the mouth's open in wide O's, their slim necks were still pumping out blood. And on the floor next to them was one, single body.

Shan was too late. Viv and Nick had been decapitated.

But that didn't stop him from trying to save the pair. He could still see a finger or two twitch on the body along with a few veins still pumping out blood on the necks. If he was quick, he could save them both. Quickly, he picks up some tread and a needle and begins to sew one head onto the body. Once the head was attached, the eyes closed as nostrils flared. That was one twin saved. He then worked quickly to sew the other head onto the boy, upon which the same reaction followed, as the chest began to rise and fall. Shan let out a sigh of relief at seeing the twins alive. But now they occupied one body. Searching around, he soon found the other body.

It was being mauled by what looked like over sized rats.

Picking up the twins, he carried out of the room, running as he did so as he reached the door. Fly closed it behind him as Fay looked at the twins in horror. She felt sick and had to turn away; Fly looked at them in the same manner. "I was too late." Shan replied meekly. Fly shook her head and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "You did all you could." She replies. He nods his head as Fay turns around. "What now?" she asks. They all turn to her.

"We escape."

They ran down the hallway to what they thought was the exit door. Nick and Viv were still asleep, which was good considering the condition they were in, before the bound out the door. They were greeted with fresh air and a large, thick forest. They were finally free. Fly began laughing as Shan smiled. Fay looked around to see a line of small rocks heading deeper into the forest. A note was placed on one of the rocks to which she picked it up and read it. "Hey, guys." She calls over her shoulder. They turn and look at her smiling face. "I have a way out of here."

They ran, following the path of stones as they reached another door. "Wait, a door?" Shan says, surprised as he touched either side of the door. His hand didn't meet thin air but a hard, solid wall. "You mean were still trapped?" he claims. In his arms, Viv and Nick began to stir in their sleep. Fly punched the wall in frustration. "This door's probably locked." She says. "We'll never get out of here."

"Yes we will." Fay says with a smirk on her face. She holds up a key for all of them to see. "Where'd that come from?" Fly asks. Fay shrugs before placing it into the lock and opening the door. What they saw was something they didn't expect.

They were on a lake surrounded by trees. And at the edge of the lake was a boat. They quickly rushed towards it before pushing it into the water and drifting away. Looking over his shoulder, Shan sees the place which he had been trapped in for his whole life. A giant atrium that contained a massive rainforest hid the existence of Koo Island. That had become their prison, but now that they were free, they could go anywhere they liked.

"Where we off to now?" Fly asks as Nick begins to wake up. Viv was still deep in sleep as he looked towards his twin, frowning. "Hey, does anyone care to explain?" he asks as he turns to the three of them. "Later." Fly replies before turning back to Fay.

The teenager looked down to the letter again before responding. "We need to go dead straight, which is North. There should be a compass in here somewhere." They look around as Shan holds up his hand, a compass in it. "Okay, we need to head North, which will lead us to the Red Swamp. We need to travel though it to the far end of it where the Dark Woods is. There is a circus encased in the woods which will look after us. It's a circus of freaks, or deformed in our case. We'll be in good hands once we reach it."

"How do you know all of this?" Nick asks as Viv slowly opens her eyes. Fay looks down at them both before smiling. "Let's just say it's a message from the dead." She replies as she holds up the letter. He nods his head, still sleepy as both him and Viv go back to sleep. Fay turns to Shan who was looking over the boat edge.

"You know," she begins as he turns around. "Even if I'm no longer Angel, that doesn't mean all aspects of her is gone." Shan smiles and looks down.

"You don't know how many times I've heard you say that." He replies. Fay smiles at Shan as she leans on him. Placing a protective arm around her, he bends down and places a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Don't go and change on me again, Fay." He says with a smile. She looks up at him and shakes her head. "Don't worry," she replies. "I plan on staying Fay for a very long time."

Fly looked at the pair and smiled. Even if Fay didn't remember who she really was, it didn't mean that Angel was lost forever. Her actions spoke louder than anything. She couldn't help but wonder if Angel was ever gone. Picking up a blanket that was lying on the bottom of the boat, Fly slides next to Viv and Nick, and places the blanket over them. She was the oldest now and needed to look after the pair. Shan and Fay were able to take care of themselves without Fly's protection.

As they drifted further and further away from Koo Island, the five of them soon forgot all about the horrible place and instead dwelled more on the further. A fog soon encompassed them as the island soon disappeared from sight. Koo Island was a thing of the past now.

Marita Young would be so proud of them.

Fay looked down at the letter in her hand and smiled. It was signed 'Marita Young' with a little P.S at the bottom. 'See you on the other side, Angel.'. Fay smiled. She couldn't wait to see Marita Young.

* * *

Dun, dun duh!

I what a wonderful ending~  
BTW - Still getting used to how this works so be paticents XD

If you want to know what is written in the letter, then send me a message. Depending on how many people either send a private message or leaves a review will determin if I put an extra at the end. It could be called 'Marita's Letter' or something much lamer XD

Anyway, Fay and Shan are together! (Horray!) And Viv and Nick will have to get used to sharing the same body.  
Which leaves poor Fly alone... or does it?

I shall see you all later when 'Dark Woods Circus' begins!


	11. Library

Hello~  
I felt like putting up a story that ISN'T fanfiction (not the best place though, right?)  
I wrote this for a short story compitition but never submitted it and it's been siting on my USB for a year now with no one to enjoy it.  
So I thought: Hey, why not put it on and see what people think?

For those who don't know (probably all of you) I want to be an author when I finish school, so by submiting stuff that I have written is a big thing for me.  
I would like some honest critisim (good or bad) about this story.

I think (or at least hope) that my writing has gotten better, but I dunno. We'll just wait and see XD

So, please read and reivew and I shall see you all soon!  
Ta-ta for now~!

BTW: I can't post this as a new story, excatly, so I'm adding this to the end of 'Late Night Madness'

Well, it IS kinda relevent to the story, right? XD

**

* * *

**

Library

The library was quiet, but full of life. People crowed on tables as they concentrated on work or reading a book while sitting on the blue coaches at the back, separating the general reading books from the research topic ones. Shelves lined and stacked with books, enticing you with exciting words and colourful pictures for front covers. In the centre of the library are tables where other people are sitting, doing work for class or studying for an up coming test. There are concrete pillars, six in total in two rows of three spread out across the length of the library. The computers are centred opposite the library doors, a group of three huddled around one pillar, the rest lined up next to each other in two rows, each row containing five computers. A small area at the back can be used for teaching purposes. An array of desks and chairs are scattered across that small space with a window looking out across the new hockey pitch with a whiteboard dead centre in the middle of the window view. Next to the entrance door is a small area where shelves containing games, books, old and new magazines and newspapers are kept. There is a computer with the program the library uses to catalogue the books with is displayed on the screen. A sign is set on the desk reading 'if unoccupied, knock on door for assistance' in big, bold black letters on an A4 laminated sheet of white paper. A portable scanner is laid on the desk, it' red light blinking on and off as if breathing. A slight 'bleep' can be heard as one by one books are borrowed and returned. A little room next to the desk contains the librarians, a small space for them to occupy when not attending the desk. The smell of hot food wafts into the library, mingling with the rough smell of old and new books. The hum of lights buzzes throughout the room as they cast shadows. Silent, still, but full of life. That is what a library is.

It wasn't too long ago that I had my very first visit to a library, a public one not run by the school I attend. This one was larger, more quiet but lifeless. It was filled to the brim with mountain loads of books, ranging from novels, plays, journals and many more. But empty of people. There where no desks or chairs, very little if there where any for I couldn't see them, but a large array of cabinets that where lined against a wall. They where a dull grey, each containing old newspapers dating back as far as the early 19th century. Memories of our past and history, as a country united. The lights gave off a bright fluorescent light that only occurs with new light bulbs yet lacks the low hum of electricity coursing through its circuits. Very few computers are present, only available to be used as a means to search for books in this library. It's extremely easy to get lost among the many rows of selves and stacks of books all lined up. The only colour being that of the book covers. The desk near the entrance is always occupied by a librarian, no special room for them, no sign or bell to ring when assistance is needed. They seem like caged birds, the two of them standing behind that one desk with two scanners and two computers. They look like twin birds who wish for nothing more but to be free. The air is musty, a rich texture of books clashing with each other. It's a very lonely library, a very quiet library, a very lifeless library with two caged birds wishing to be free.

"Personally, I would go with the school one." Billy says. "The hustle and bustle of people around me gives me a thrill!"

"But what about the quiet one?" May replies. "I mean, you can't always get to school like we can with a public one." Billy snorts as she turns to me. "All right Maxi, it's all up to you." I look at them both, each reminding me of the two libraries: May seems empty and quiet, keeping to herself and never opening her doors to anyone. Billy is a bundle of life, craving for it and always quick to get on her feet. Billy and May; two libraries or two friends? I look at them both, their shining faces pleading for me to agree with them as the rays of sunlight create a siloiet of them on me. It's too much to ask, too much to except one person to make the descion for all. I look at them again. Billy and May never got along to well with each other, always arguing over every little thing, and getting me to decide for them. They only tolerate each other for me, they only stay together so that they can stay close to me, to stay close and be my friends. It's not fair. I can't choose, not again, not after all the times where I have chosen before. I shake my head at them, their light has now turned to a cold, icy chill down my spine, and I turn away. I turn my back on them both as I walk onto the road. I don't hear their voices, I block them out of my head, and I try to become invisible. Some people do stupid things when they have problems they don't know how do deal with; sometimes they do stupid things for attention. Or do it without realising it.

I'm sitting in a bed, in a hospital. A window looks out across the terrace. Flowers in a long, thin white vase are set beside my bedside table. The sheets are a musty blue, worn out with wear. I'm the only one in the room, a room all to myself yet I have two doors leading out into the hallway. I turn to the flowers, a red, white and pink rose sitting next to each other yet slowly; very slowly the pink one is losing its petals. It's dying and the other two aren't doing anything to help. It's slowly losing its petals and colour, while the other two just sit there, not doing anything to help the dying one out. Two doors, one path, and slowly, quietly, but very surly I hear the pitter-patter of rain on the hospital roof. The slow, rhythm less pitter-patter as the rain continues to fall. Thunder and lightening clash with each other, filling the room up with light and sound. I am afraid. But, for some reason, when I look outside my window, there is no rain, there is no lightening, there is no storm. Only the sunlight and the colourful flowers out there on a warm summer's day. I turn back to the two doors, watching as the room sighs, as if it is alive and breathing. One of the doors is fading into the shadows while the other one is shining brighter and brighter every second as I sit here on the hospital bed. I get of the bed, feeling the cold, wet floor on my feet as the rain falls on my bare, exposed skin, soaking through my hospital pyjamas. I'm drenched from head to toe but I don't mind. I reach the doors and look at them more closely. One looks weathered and worn down, having seen better days while the other looks full of life and very welcoming. But neither draws me in, neither fancies me. I turn my backs on the doors, double over on myself, and weep.

I'm at the library again, the rain pouring down on me as I see Billy and May part ways. A sign at the front of the library states its name but is covered with flowers and cards. The ink on the cards are running, dripping off the cardboard and onto the side walk. There get well cards, ones that are left by friends and family who can't bear to visit me in hospital. I walk over to the sign, limping slightly with a walking stick to keep me balanced, and pick up one of the cards. "Dear Maxi," it reads. "I'm sorry that this has happened to you, and I'm sorry for making you choose. I hope you get better. Billy." I look down at my left leg, it being slightly crooked than my right after the accident and turn to May. She holds an umbrella out to me as she guides me back home. I get a feeling that someone is watching me, a wave that courses over my whole body. I look over my shoulder to see Billy standing a fair distance away from me and May. She looks like she's been crying, but it's hard to tell because of the rain. Then, out of the blue, a glint in her eyes catches my attention and I hurriedly look away. I realise then that my troubles aren't solved at all, their not over yet. The war still rages on. As I walk I look up into a tree where two blue birds are sitting side by side, staying dry by using the leaves as shelter. My two cadged birds are now free, their free at last. Oh, how I wish to be free once more.

The slow drip, drip, drip of a leaking tap bounces off the walls and into the hallway. I feel like that, I fell like a leaking tap. I feel like there's a crack in my side, a small hole that can not be patched up, and it continues to leak. What is it leaking, though? What part of my soul is pouring out of that small crack? It has been months since the library has closed down. Those two librarians, they'll be free now. I lie on my back, looking up at the ceiling while watching the shadows from outside dance on the roof. They seem beautiful in the moonlight at first glance before becoming monsters that torment dreams. They don't change back to the beautiful shadows they used to be, they stay as monsters. But I can't look away, I can't avert my gaze. I'm compelled to watch as the shadows tell me a story. A battle, between the monsters, is raging on the roof, an all out war. I close my eyes to disperse the image from my mind. It's been like this for months now, it hasn't changed. Opening my eyes again, I see that it is daylight and a new morning has arisen. The golden stream of light cast its gleam into the room as the twitter of birds in the morning mingles with the coolness of the morning air. It prickles my skin as I remove the blanket and emerge from its warmth. I cast a sideways glance at my deformed leg, its crookedness forcing me to see it for what it once was, before I turn my attention onto other pressing matters. It's not easy when your life is now limited. It's not easy when you have become cadged and unable to move.

May clings to me, becoming a second walking stick. She watches me as I walk down the corridor, making sure I don't trip. Her touch is soft and gentle yet firm. She doesn't want to let me go, to risk the chance of me getting hurt again. She hasn't smiled since the accident; she can't bring herself to smile. She tries to lift up my sprits by giving up her time and joy to do so. It doesn't help, it only makes me sad. "May," I say. "May, you don't have to be here. You don't have to worry about me so much." She turns to me, a kind of sad longing in her eyes. "Maxi, what if you get hurt again? What if you trip and fall?" I've never seen this side to her, she was always to secretive, always careful not to show anyone too much of herself. She never gave away any hints into her life. Never, until now. "May, I've had time to get used to my leg, I can walk fine." She reluctantly lets go of my arm and walks a little behind me. I'm not confidant, not after everything that has happened. Billy still watches me from a distance, I want to see her but I'm afraid. Billy deserted me, surly she did so for a good reason? May never lets me out of her sight, but I don't need to be protected forever. I don't need to be watched like the caged bird that I have become.

"Maxi. Maxi honey, please open up the door. Maxi, please, let me in. Its mum, please open up the door." I can hear her, she's outside my door. I know she's there, May's out there too. I can't go now, I have to see her; I need to see Billy. I feel betrayed, let down. I want to know why she's avoiding me. Is it because of May? Or maybe it's because of the accident. Could she be blaming herself? It's not right, she should be able to see me if she chooses to. My bedroom window is open as far as possible, enough for me to squeeze through. Sliding out, I hobble towards the library where I promised to meet Billy. I don't know what to expect, I don't know what to say. Maybe she doesn't like me after all, or maybe she just feels insecure or scared. Everyone blamed her for the accident. Why her? Why only Billy? She was the one who called out after me. Or maybe it was May? As I reach the library I see Billy standing there, quiet and still. She's so different now, it's not like her. She turns as she hears me approaching; a blank face is all I receive. She doesn't say 'Hi' or 'Hello'. She doesn't greet me of hug me. She just stands there as she listens to me, to what I have to say. We agree to meet later, another day where we can talk properly. I feel a wave of relief gush over me as I watch her walk home. I was nervous. Is it because I know Billy has changed? Maybe I'm the one who has changed and seeing the world differently? I know that I am different, but the world around me is wrong and unfamiliar. I just want to feel safe again, with someone who understands.

Mum's crying again. She was worried but I don't care. I realise now that the one who has changed is me. I see the world differently now, I see it with a new set of eyes and a mind empty of wisdom. My life seems like a dream now, not real. It was too safe, too honest, and too comfortable. I never had to do anything for myself. The accident helped to unlock my mind. Maybe the near death experience got my mind moving, challenging the morals and ideas of the modern world. I just hope that it will help more than hinder. I'm travelling with Billy, which really worries my mum. She still doesn't trust her, but I don't trust mum in turn. And May? Well, she still can't believe I picked Billy over her. We have known each other for much longer, we do share a bond. But this bond can only take us so far, and it has now expired. I feel, free. I can do what I want now, which is good. I don't want my life to be ruled because of what has happened in the past; I want to live like there is no tomorrow. I want to feel free, be free, and understand what freedom is. Dad won't listen to me, or mum. He doesn't want us in his life. I wonder why? He always enjoyed what we did as a family together. Maybe it's because of mum? Did she push him away? Is that why we have drawn so far apart? Billy is waiting for me in the cab, holding the door out to me. The bright yellow paint looks like sunshine, happy and joyful. A colour to represent a new future. I look down to the pendent I wear around my neck; a photograph of me and May is on the inside. It's a small price to pay for what I want, but it is what they where taking away from me in the first place. Finally, I'm free again, and I'll be able to stay this way for a very long time. And as the cab drives away from my house, I see those two blue birds singing in the air as they fly side by side, following me. It's their way of saying 'goodbye' as they continue to sing their song for me. I wish they would never stop singing, but not everything is as easy to get. Sometimes, you have to wait for something to be taken away before its true value becomes apparent.


End file.
